Note Writers
by Ashley Victoria-OrphanAshley
Summary: A story where the Cullen's, Hale's, and Bella all write notes to each other. Unlike any note story out there, this one actually has a STORY in every chapter, and is not just notes.
1. Edward and Bella

**Bella and Edward pass notes in French Class. :)**

"So, Tournez-vous vers la page 424 et obtenez commencé à ces conditions ; un… deux… sept… huit… dix…. And of those of you who don't understand," she eyed me warily. "I just said "Turn to page 424 and get started on these terms; one...two...seven...eight...ten...."

I looked over at Edward, who bit his lip to keep from laughing. We were both in French class, sitting side by side. He was, of course, fluent in French and talked to the teacher most of the time in her native language. She didn't understand why he was in this French class, but he had replied that they would not let him skip French I and go on to French II so he had to take it.

He was the lucky one.

French wasn't becoming to me; I didn't enjoy it like others would. In fact, I hated the French class. I would stumble over words and mispronounce things. But the most horrible thing was that Edward was there. It wouldn't have been quite as hard if he wasn't there, snorting gently as I made something simple sound like something got ran over by a semi- tractor trailer.

"Isabella, pouvez-vous répéter ces limites pour moi ? En français cette fois, bien que, svp ?" That's what I liked about the teacher. She never made demands, because she would ask please in every sentence. I didn't want to read the terms out loud, as she had asked me. And I defenalty did not want to read them "in French, this time, please?"

"Yeah, sure. Secret… brouillé… mourir de faim… déjeuner… stylo… et ef-ef-frayé." I stumbled on the last word, but other than that, I did pretty well with Secret (which was the easy one), jumbled, starving, breakfast, and scared.

I felt Edward at my hand, pushing a piece of paper at me.

_Very well. You've been studying, haven't you?_

I grinned. His humor would never cease to amaze me.

_Yes, but I've mostly been calling Carlisle at work to get him to pronounce them for me. He's a very good sport. He told me he didn't have a problem with me calling him about school work._

Edward grinned when he read it, and snorted. He scribbled something down quickly and passed it over to me.

_Yes, well, he doesn't really have a choice. He can't just say "I'm not going to help you with school work; I'd rather you fail." He's a dad. He just can't say that. His hands are tied._

I raised my eyebrows as I passed the note back.

_Carlisle has a very independent mind, Edward. I'm sure if he didn't want to help me, he'd tell me so in a heartbeat__._

Edward allowed that.

_Maybe so, but he's too compassionate for his own good. And, anyway, I think he enjoys it. It makes him feel important that he's helping you._

I grinned, and tried to hide a giggle with a cough.

_Carlisle is a macho man. But, yeah, so, can I come over tonight?_

Edward looked over at me and shook his head, but wrote anyway.

_Sometimes your mind confuses me, Bella. Yes, of course. Esme would love the company, I'm sure. We're all fighting though; I haven't talked to Emmett since Monday._

I furrowed my brow.

_WHAT? You guys are fighting? Whatever about? Monday? Edward, it's Friday now!_

Edward bit his lip. He was picking up that habit from me, and I realized that he had been doing it alot lately.

_Well, its a very long and complicated story. You see, Emmett did something he shouldn't have with one of my records, and it involved Carlisle's help and some liquid hand soap. Anyway, we fought, and then Rosalie got into it. Then she hit me, so, I shoved her off of me, then Emmett got mad at me because I shoved her, then Alice got into it on my behalf. Well, Emmett threatened Alice and Jasper got into it. Then after Jasper and Emmett "took it outside" Carlisle came home to a crying Esme, and that's when..._

My eyes widened. I needed to know more. I scribbled "What?" and passed the note back to him; wanting him to hurriedly tell me what's wrong.

_That's when Carlisle told us that if he ever came home and found Esme crying the way he did Monday, he would kick us all out._

"WHAT?!" I screeched, out loud. The teacher and all my classmates looked at me like I was crazy. I was still too shocked to be embarrassed. The class starting giggling. "Slience!" She said to the class, then she brought her attention to me, "Isabella, pouvez-vous svp s'abstenir ?"

I nodded my head.

_Was Carlisle serious?_

Edward nodded, but still wrote.

_Yes. We all made our apologies to him and Esme, and he all told us he was sorry, but the rest of the family and I still haven't talked. The only people I've talked to are Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and yourself._

Wow.

_I'm sorry. Maybe my presence can help stitch everyone together._

Edward nodded as he slid the paper back in his pocket as the teacher called on him for an answer.

**More of these notes coming soon. I think the next one will be Bella and Jasper. :)**


	2. Bella and Jasper

**Bella and Jasper. :)**

Jasper and I sat in United States studies to 1900, throughly enjoying the fact that our teacher was having a mental breakdown. He was scanning the room with shifty eyes, watching us all like a hawk would. Everytime he would turn around to face the blackboard, someone would cough or yell something perverted, and he'd whip around again.

His eyes, inventually got so squinty that I was wondering how he was able to see. I raised my hand.

He looked at me. "I know you. Your the sherriff's girl, eh? EH?" I furrowed my forehead. He should know who I was. I had him as a teacher since last year. I nodded, and raised my hand again.

"WHAT?" He thundered. I was about to burst out laughing, so I dropped my head and murmured a quiet, "Nothing. Forget about it."

I scribbled down a note and passed it to Jasper, who was behind me.

_He. Is. Crazy!_

I heard Jasper quietly laugh, and then the paper was back in my hand.

_Yes. His emotions are running wild. I think I was actually feeling lust a second ago, but now its back to anger._

I giggled, then gagged.

_YUK! If Edward was here, he'd tell us who he was feeling it about.... Speaking of Edward, have you two communicted? I mean, come on, its Monday. And that fight happened LAST Monday. And, I mean, you guys seemed civil when I was there. There wasn't one fight, and everyone but your TWIN talked to me._

I passed the note back, and listened to my teacher. "... and you guys just kill me. I can't take it. I might have to take a week off just to get you little-."

He was interupted my the note that was was on my desk in an instant.

_Yes, well, Bella. When Esme got wind of you coming, she made everyone promise that they would be kind to you. And everyone was; even Rosalie. I mean, sure, she didn't talk to you or aything, but she didn't glare, or smirk at you. That is a defenate plus._

I bit my lip.

_Yes, Jasper, but does she understand that I want a relationship with her? I want her to be my sister, Jasper. I'm going to be seeing her face for the next... well, for eternity. I want there to be some kind of bond._

I didn't realize that I was crying until a tear hit the paper. I wiped it away, and passed the note back without letting Jasper see my face. Of course, he probably already knew.

_Bella, love, you know that Rosalie cares for you, and that's why she's so... evasive. She doesn't want to see you regret the life that you THINK you want... just like she did. She wants you to be a healthy, happy, normal human girl. She doesn't want this life, and she would have left a long time ago if she could have. But then she fell in love... and not just with Emmett. She fell in love with our family, Bella._

I scribbled back furiously.

_So have I, Jasper. I fell in love with all of you. You guys are amazing. Every single one of you has something new to give to me, and I've never seen a more tight knit family than what you have when you enter that house, Jasper._

I passed it to him, and the bell rang.

I was the first one to get up and leave.

**Angst! Angst! Gotta love angst. But, next chapter is Alice and Emmett. (:**


	3. Alice and Emmett

**Alice's point of veiw!**

Emmett and I sat together in Health, giggling at ourselves. We were throwing paper wads at each other whenever the teacher turned her head. There was around eighty paper wads around the whole floor. Everyone looked at us like we were immature, but over half of them had wondered if they should join in with us.

Oh well. You can't win them all.

Anyway, a very large paperwad hit my above my ear, and as I reached to throw it back, he made very...uh...flamboyant gestures that I should read it and not throw it back.

I opened it up.

_You think the teacher is gonna realize that her room is _COVERED _in paperwads?_

I snorted at Emmett's idiotic tendences.

NO, _Emmett. She won't suspect a thing. Its not even noticable._

I threw it and looked back at Emmett. He read it in a second, and then looked down at the paper balls that littered around his seat.

_Your being sarcastic, arn't you?_

I had a feeling I was going to snort alot today.

_Yes, Emmett. I am being sarcastic. Do you want to know what Edward is comptenpalting about? Its juicy._

Emmett picked up my note squealed quietly. The guy behind him, Trevor, scooted his seat back slightly.

_Ooh, do tell! Especailly if its juicy!_

I grinned, and wrote it down. The bell for lunch would ring in any second.

_Three words._

_Boxers. Or. Breifs._

**Ah, me and my best friends are like this! :) Paperfights, random notes, and too loud converstations.**

**...**

**Allie. :)**


	4. Jasper and Alice

**Jasper and Alice. :) Jazzyper's point of veiw. **

Alice was still giggling from what happneed at lunch. Emmett coming up to Edward and going "Seriously?! There is a comparason? You deliberated about that? What's WRONG with you?" I didn't know what they were talking about, but Edward was feeling embarrased and Emmett was feeling quite smug.

I wrapped my arm around Alice's waist, and pulled her close before We both walked into class. No touching was one of the school rules that I couldn't help but break.

We were sitting silently, waiting for the teacher to start teaching, when I felt a peice of paper being gently pushed into my hand. Alice gently eased herself over to her isle again, making it look like she was streching for a pen that "fell" in the floor.

_You'll like this class. She's going to be going on about the Civil War today. But she's fair. She see's both the Confederate and the Union side of things._

I read the few lines and got very interested. I scribbled down a few sentences myself, and passed the paper back while the teacher rummaged in her bag.

_Really? You know, I was so tired of teacher's putting their own opions into what they teach. Why don't they just teach it, and when their opion is asked for, THEN give it?_

Alice took it and giggled.

_Aw. You know, I may not be an empath, but I think you might be getting angry._

I sighed_._

_I'm sorry Alice. It frustrates me._

She took the paper, folded it neatly, and handed it back. She was now writing at vampire speed.

_I know, darling. Even though Carlisle doesn't agree with what the Confederates believed in, he has respected you and said nothing about it. And I, well, I'm indifferent. I'm not one or the other. It didn't affect me, as far as I know now._

I wrote quickly.

_I know, sweetheart. I love you._

She smiled.

_I love you more, "great lad in grey."_

I smiled, and tucked it in my pocket as the teacher began talking.

"Now, class, we're going to be learning about The Civil War...."

**Great lad in Grey was a confederate song, I think. I'm not for sure.**

**Oh well.**


End file.
